Server rules (Bonds of Blood)
The server rules of the persistent world Bonds of Blood have been established to ensure fair play. This world is high magic, encourages roleplay, has high action, puzzles, and balance, and most importantly is fun. At times a player may question why a new or old feature works in a certain way. Or a player may question why there are so many restrictions. The creator, Narcissus, asks for trust on this. Narcissus has been building modules for a few years now and knows most of the exploits, cheats and bugs in Neverwinter Nights. If a player finds a bug, exploit, cheat, or unbalance, or finds that someone is cheating, they are asked to take a screenshot and send their findings to dmsofbob@yahoo.com. Bannable violations Upon breaking any of these rules a player will be removed from the newsgroup and be CD-key banned from all Narc servers. Bannable violations includes all exploits, ways to gain infinite gold, infinite experience, infinite spells, walking through walls, using third-party software to cheat, purposely crashing the server, personal threats to a player, sexual harassment, negative comments to the DM, lying to the DM, being a witness to an exploit and not saying anything, etc. Punishable violations Upon breaking any of these rules a player's character will be docked 3 or more levels. On the second offense half the character's levels and/or half of their gold and/or items with be removed. On the third offense, a player will be banned. These include any cheats, using the standard pickpocket option and not the new pickpocket action item, taking advantage of a bug and not reporting it to the DM, etc. For annoying the DM, a player's character can be docked 1 level. Do not ask the DM for hints, directions, character adjustments, alignment adjustments, or for items. Alignments All characters are expected to act appropriate to their alignment. Alignments are not adjusted in this world unless for roleplay reasons, due to some multi-class exploits. Instead an experience penalty system is used. Good-aligned characters are obligated to follow a general moral code known as the "common law". The code stipulates the following. # Be compassionate to the weak. # Do not lie. # Do not steal. # Do not commit acts of lust. # Do not hurt or murder the weak and the innocent. PvP PvP is also known as CvC, Character vs Character. It is fine to kill another player character (PC) when the target is eligible for PvP. If a PC is killed and is not eligible for PvP, then the killer will suffer a penalty equal to the death penalty. The victim will suffer no death penalty. A player's character becomes eligible for PvP by any level PC if the player activates the intimidate action, bluff action, counterspell, pickpocket, or scry device on another player's character. If a PC enters a faction’s headquarters (behind their gate), then the PC will be eligible for PvP by any level PC. If a PC kills any other PC, they will be eligible for PvP by any level PC. If a PC declares war on any faction, the player becomes eligible for PvP by any level PC. If a PC is in a designated PvP zone for faction wars, then they will be eligible for PvP by any level PC. If the victim of PvP is at least half the level of the killer, then the victim is eligible for PvP. For example, if the a level 4 PC kills a level 2 PC, then the level 2 PC is eligible, but if a level 4 PC kills a level 1 PC, then the level 1 PC is not eligible for PvP (unless one of the above conditions apply). Once a PC becomes eligible for PvP, it remains eligible until the server reboots. Use the PvP Device to detect if a PC is eligible for PvP. A flag will be shown above an eligible target's head. While being attacked by a hostile, low-level, ineligible PC, activating the PvP Device on that PC will cause that PC to become eligible for PvP. Factions Many factions exist in the Land of Termes. Two types of factions exist that a PC may join — one for alignment, and one for race. Factions include an evil alignment faction, a neutral/good alignment faction, and human, halfling, half-orc, elf, half-elf, dwarf, gnome, and monster racial factions. Official faction members can teleport to their faction. They also get access to free bed rolls, treasure, and other special items. Membership To join a faction, a PC must find a faction that matches his race or alignment and speak to its members about becoming a recruit. (If there are no members, then he can unofficially claim the faction as his own.) To become an official faction member, a PC must complete a special quest that can only be done at a level 10+ area. This quest will require defeating a powerful creature and taking its remains back to the faction's altar to be used in a ceremony to anoint the player. During the ceremony, or anointment, there must be four witnesses of the faction's race/alignment present. If the ceremony is successfully completed, the PC will gain a faction rune. Until a PC has completed the faction quest, he is considered an unofficial member. A player is only allowed to have characters belonging to one race-based faction and one alignment-based faction at a time. Leadership To become a faction leader, a PC must be anointed at the faction's altar a second time. During this ceremony, seven witnesses of that faction must be present. Each witness must possess that particular faction's rune. The leader must also possess the faction's rune and have completed the faction quest a second time and have the special quest item. The leader will gain a rune that can remove faction runes from players of his faction. The leader rune also gives exclusive access to some locked areas. To remove a leader, a challenger (possibly a group of challengers) must defeat or assassinate the leader (logging out is considered forfeiture), and there must be a majority vote to remove the leader from his position within 24 hours of the leader's death (with screenshot). There must be a minimum of seven votes to remove the leader. If this occurs, the leader must relinquish his rune and the the PC is not allowed to get another leader rune for one week; if either rule is broken all of that player's characters will be deleted. To keep a faction active, a faction leader should appoint PCs to be his second-in-command, spiritual leader, military leader, etc. Duels Factions may duel at the Locus Pugnae to resolve disputes or to prove their strength. The Locus Pugnae is designed for a capture-the-flag match. The twist is that if a team member dies, he gets placed in the other faction's jail, which can only be opened with a lever outside of the jail. Factions should wager gold and items on the match to make it more meaningful and interesting. Names and descriptions Player and character names are not allowed to be blank or contain swear words. Player names, character names, and character descriptions are not allowed to have abnormal characters or anything inappropriate.